How do you like my New Dog?
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally wishes for a pet, one alien comes to her aid when she gets chased after the local bullies. Rated T for violence and scary moments.


**(Here is my next story in which Ally meets Blitzwolfer. Disclaimer - I only own Ally Drewood, Bud, Chad and Mikey, and David Drewood. Rachel and Sasha Drewood as well as the Jocklin Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. All aliens mentioned in this story belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Disclaimer-Spoilers to High Speed Friendship.)**

* * *

**How do you like my New Dog?**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, and Rachel and her sister, Sasha were having a relaxing day in the park, lying on the nice, warm, green grass.

"Ahhh, what a wonderful day. Nothing could spoil this." Sighed Sasha.

"I do too. It's just to great of a day to pass over." Rachel agreed, as they both closed their eyes to soak up the sun's warm, bright rays.

Suddenly, something wet ans sloberry slurped across Rachel's face, and as she opened her eyes with a yelp, a big, huge English Mastiff stood over her, his jowls flapping and his tongue licking her face.

"Wha...Hey! Ewww..Get off me! Aw, yuck! Eww." Rachel groaned in disgust, as she tried to push the massive Mastiff off, but the dog didn't budge.

"Toby! Get off of Rachel! Come on! Leave her alone. She doesn't want any kisses." Shouted a young voice, and a young, long black haired girl came running to Rachel's aid, since Sasha was laughing so hard. It was Ally, and she was pulling the big dog off of her adopted cousin. "Back up Toby. Rachel doesn't want your kisses. Rachel, are you okay?" Ally asked as she helped clean the slobber off of Rachel's face with a drool rag she carried with her.

Sasha recovered from her laugh fest and helped her sister up. "You okay? Or are you all to grossed out to speak?" She joked.

"I'm okay. Ally, where did you get this dog?" Asked Rachel. She knew that Mr. Drewood was allergic to dogs and they did not own one. So how did Ally get this behemoth of a dog? Ally told her that she was asked by her neighbor, Mr. James, to walk his English Mastiff, Toby, in exchange for some money. Kind of like a small summer job since she was out of school.

"Well, he is kind of cute." Sasha smiled.

"He is. Mr. James says that Toby is more of a big, cuddly teddy bear, than a dog. Right, Toby?" Ally asked the dog, and Toby softly barked and gave Ally a big, slobbery kiss.

"Ally, you need a pet. Since you like Toby so much." Sasha said.

"Sasha, don't you remember that Uncle David is allergic to dogs?" Rachel reminded her sister. Sasha soon apologized but Ally said that it was okay.

"Ally! Time to get Toby home." Called her mother.

* * *

"I got to go now. I'll see you later, Rachel. Bye!" Ally waved goodbye, leading Toby to her mother and they walked him home.

After a few days, Ally began walking almost every dog in her neighborhood, not because she wanted the reward, but because she loved being around the dogs. She felt as if she could relate herself with them and they didn't mind it at all. During those days, she walked several breeds from her neighborhood; a Golden Retriever named Freddy, two Dalmatians named Yolo and Sammy, a Chihuahua mix named Otis, and a Doberman Pinscher named Anubis.

While she walked them, either her mom or dad would join her, just for when if something went wrong, like the incident with Toby breaking free from Ally in the park. During those walks, Ally would ask her parents if she could have one, but they said they had to think about it, not because she was young, but they needed to find a breed that would not cause Mr. Drewood to get allergic to.

One night, when Ally was brining home J.J, a West Highland White Terrier home to his owner and receiving five dollars in reward, Ally was walking home alone on the street. As she walked, she heard multiple footsteps behind her.

"Hey, look whose wanderin' around. Little Miss Bratty Shine." Said the voice of Bud and the laughter of his pals, Chad and Mikey were heard. Ally turned and saw them right behind her.

"Hey, squirt. You give us the dough in your pocket, and we'll cut ya some slack." Bud offered, but Ally did not want to give her money away, she had worked hard to earn it.

"No. You can not have it." She shook her head and then started running off as the three boys chased after her.

As Ally ran, she found herself at an abandoned alley and she ran through, but halted when she saw it was a dead-end. Oh no. This was just how she ended up when she was caught by the bullies, but Fasttrack had saved her the last time. She looked around and saw Fasttrack was not to be found.

"End of the line, Dumbo." Mikey called out as the rest closed in.

"Weirdo." Mumbled Chad.

"Right you are, Chad. No one's gonna save you now, dork girl." Bud cracked his knuckles as the three approached her, and Ally crouched down in fear.

Just then, a huge, hairy beast landed between the boys and Ally, causing the ground to shake.

"Hey, what the...Ahhh!" Bud screamed as he looked into the eyes of some werewolf-like monster, its gray fur , green eyes, and sharp fangs glistening n the moonlight. It growled as it walked over to them on two legs, slowly as if biding it's time.

"Yikes! Where did that come from?" Stuttered Mikey, peeing in his pants.

"B..B..B..Bad Doggy." Mumbled Chad.

"Okay...n...n...nice doggy...Uhh...sit...s..s..s..stay...p..p..p..play dead." Bud tried to trick the monster dog, but it just snarled and to their horror and surprise, its jaws separated into four parts, and produced the loudest howl that either of the humans have ever heard. Ally immediately covered her ears, but the boys were not so lucky.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY! HELP! HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" The boys screamed in unison and ran for their lives.

Seeing that the bullies were no longer an issue, the werewolf turned around and saw Ally sitting on the ground, staring at him in awe and was silent.

"Now, there is no need to be scared, Ally. I won't harm you." He spoke in a Native American accent as he stepped forward but got the shock of his life when Ally jumped up and smiled, brightly.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! You scared them with that big howl of yours." Ally smiled excitedly.

"Oh, well, thank you." The werewolf grinned a little surprised at this child's sudden adoration of him. He remembered Rachel telling him to find Ally after she had not returned for quite some time, and remembered that Ally might be scared of him, but this was the first time Ally wasn't scared.

"Wait a minute. How did you know my name? Do you know Rachel Jocklin?" Ally asked after she had calmed down.

"Yes, I do know Rachel. She sent me to look for you when you didn't return to the mansion. My name is Blitzwolfer." Blitzwolfer told her, and said that he was a little surprised to see that the little girl wasn't afraid of him.

"Well, you are a dog, and you saved me. Why wouldn't I be scared of you." Ally giggled as she hugged him and he returned the embrace.

"Come, let's get you back to the Grant Mansion. Hop on and hang on tight." Blitzwolfer chuckled as he lifted Ally on his back and ran off on four legs, and Ally whooped and laughed in excitement.

* * *

"Still no sign of them?" Heatblast asked, as he and Rachel waited outside for Blitzwolfer to return.

"Nothing. Oh, where are they? I am so worried." Rachel said in a worried tone.

"I'll go and look for them." Heatblast said as he was ready to propel himself to the air and search for his lost little surrogate sister, when a loud howl was heard. The two turned and saw a huge, grey creature running to them, a tiny girl holding on to the fur on it's back. After leaping over the fence and standing up on two legs, it turned out to be Blitzwolfer with Ally safe on his back.

"Hey, Rachel! How do you like my new dog?" Ally laughed as she hopped off, pet Blitzwolfer's head and came over to Rachel and Heatblast, receiving a big hug from them.

"Ally, what happened?" Rachel asked.

"I'll give you a hint: Three stooges." Ally snickered.

"Bud, Chad and Mikey again? Did they hurt you?"

"Nope, because Blitzwolfer saved me." Ally pointed to the werewolf-alien.

"She is correct, and she wasn't even afraid of me." Blitzwolfer smiled.

"There's a first. Well, I am happy to see you're okay, little sis." Heatblast smiled as he kissed Ally on the forehead, and Blitzwolfer joined in, licking her cheek.

"Ha-ha! Stop it." Ally giggled, but Blitzwolfer kept licking her face, it tickled Ally's cheeks and tickled even more when she felt his tongue lick under her neck. After a few minutes of the licking contest, Blitzwolfer let her up.

Just then, headlights appeared on the road, and Heatblast and Blitzwolfer ran into the brush to hide, waving goodbye to Ally.

It turned out to be her mother, and as Ally got inside Mrs. Drewood said. "We have to get home as soon as possible. Your father and I have something for you."

* * *

As the car finally reached the house to where Ally lived, the two exited the car and Mrs. Drewood unlocked the door and they both went inside.

A gasp came out of Ally's mouth as she stood there. She saw her father, holding the smallest, most adorable dog ever seen. It was small, white with soft brown spots on its ears, and the biggest eyes that practically begged for someone to pick it up and love it. Ally didn't speak at first and could only emit soft squeaks until she smiled with tears in her eyes and rushed over laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You got me a dog? But what about your allergies, daddy?" Ally asked.

"No need to worry. This little princess is pert Cavalier King Charles Spaniel and Bichon Frise. A Cavachon. And the best part of all, she is hypoallergenic. Which means I am not allergic to her." Mr. Drewood explained as he handed the happy little dog, and Ally held the puppy in her arms, giggled at the feeling of its tiny tongue licking her face.

"So, what should we name her, Ally?" Asked her mom.

"How about Snickers." Ally suggested.

"Snickers. Hey, that's a good name for her. She looks like a Snickers." Her father laughed.

Ally however didn't pay attention. Her focus was on the happy, cheerful dog in her arms. Even though Blitzwolfer was her rescuer, he had to stay at the Grant Mansion where her parents would not find out the truth about why she went over, but she now had a new companion, a companion who loved her as much as Blitzwolfer. She now had two new dogs to love and cherish, forever.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Here you all go, the story you voted for. I hope you loved it, because I do. A little trivia for you guys, the English Mastiff and the Chihuahua mix are actually my dogs in life. I just thought I included them in because I love them to bits. See ya later. Until we meet again with a new story.)**


End file.
